


Thank you

by Tsuncoon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuncoon/pseuds/Tsuncoon
Summary: After the events of the game Rocket has to thank Peter for all he's done. Lylla resurrection ending.





	Thank you

“Peter?”

Peter turned to see his smallest companion enter the room “Hey.. your voice doesn’t sound ‘naturally angry’ right now” Peter tried to joke, though the room was somber

Rocket smirked “maybe I can turn it off now an then..” he sat beside Peter on the bed, folding his hands in his lap “what are you doing here? Why ain’t ya with the others?”

“just had a lot on my mind, it’s been a stressful few clicks”

“yeah, I think my furs goin grey” he tried to lighten the mood, when Peter didn’t respond right away Rocket continued.

“I wanted to thank you. For what you did for me and Lylla”

“Don’t mention it” Peter forced a smile on his face

“No Pete. I gotta thank you proper. You’re the best friend a guy could ask for.. I’ve been.. such a prick. I really got no excuse for what I’ve said to you, to everyone. I know I got a lot of fixing to do. The guilt of Lyllas death hung over me an.. I forgot about the other important people in my life” Rocket looked down, ashamed of the things he’s said, how he’s behaved.

“I love Lylla, she’s very important to me in a way no one else will ever be.. I’d do anything for her.. when we were on half world she was the only kind person I knew..But we’re not trapped anymore.. not alone.. I’ve changed a lot..” he cleared his throat, trying to think of the right words to say

“I don’t want to settle down, listening to the sounds of a river until I grow old..” it sounded nice, back when the labs were all he knew.

“All the shit you’ve put up with, the sacrafices you’ve made for me. I’m such a dick, you’d be lucky ta have me gone, I’d be lucky to spend my life with Lylla…”

Rockets ears pressed flat against his head.

“I’m just gonna say it..I think I’m in love with you. I don’t want to go..”

Peter looked surprised, his mouth gaped open, but he was speechless

“..I’m not expecting much, but say somthin” Rocket sighed

Peter wrapped his arms around Rocket pulling him in close, squeezing him a little tighter then was necessary “I love you too, Rocket”

Rocket’s eyes were getting misty “you were gonna let me be with Lylla.. even if it meant losing me..”

“of course.. I just want you to be happy. No matter what”

Rocket smiled up at him, tears of joy soaking his cheeks, Peter chuckled “I’ve never seen you cry so much in such a short time..”

“It’s been a rollercoaster, give me a break” he chuckled and wiped the tears onto his palm. “Don’t get use to it”

Peter rubbed Rockets shoulder affectionately, he placed a small kiss on the top of his head “don’t worry. I won’t”


End file.
